CoA: Spryous
by TobiGB
Summary: A story in the CoA series, spearheaded by Slop Doggy. A group of fictionalized authors gathers together to fight off a great evil. See Any of the CoA member's profiles for more details.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey there this is the intro story for my character Spryous who is a member of the Coalition of Authors. The characters Slop Doggy, Momomentai, Aequus, Chloe, and Asumon do not belong to me they all belong to their respective authors. This is a massage to the other Coalition members if wish to use Spryous in your stories then you have my full permission to do so and use him anyway you see fit to fit into your story.**

**So anyway here is Spryous' intro. It'll mostly be told from his point of view.**

_

* * *

_

_**The Phoenix a fire bird that is said to live for 500 years and then turn to ashes and from those ashes it is reborn anew. They say that it's a symbol of Immortality and Rebirth.**_

* * *

**My name is Spryous I'm 18 and I'm standing in a room with a dude wearing a long black cloak with a long cape that can change colors. The guy has brown hair and a long thick sword on his back that almost looks like a cleaver and two girls that looks liked they were around 13 or 14 years old.**

**One of the girls has long dark brown hair that goes down to her back, she was wearing a white toque on the left side of her hair. She was also wearing a pink sweater and a purple shirt under it. She also had on skinny dark blue jeans with brown boots and she had a light brown bag beside her waist and she was wearing fingerless gloves too.**

**Beside her was this giant cat whatever she's been feeding that thing it sure does work wanders.**__

**The other girl had jet black hair that was tied in a ponytail she had black eyes and looked a little pale and a little short for her age if had to guess she would probably be 13. She was wearing a white T-Shirt with a black short-sleeved jacket with a hoodie that was left unzipped. She was also wearing dark-blue loose jeans and black running shoes, she was even wearing a black cap.**

**Beside her was this lizard thing standing on four legs and it was a beige color. There was a brown metal plate that took up most of the top of it's head, and it looked like it goes down to the things mouth. I could also see a red gem on it's plate and there were round spots or scales all over it's back. From the looks of things the lizard had three tiny sharp claws on each of it's legs. **

**If you're wandering how I got here well sit back and pay close attention.**

* * *

**Like everything else it all started when I was born I had a normal life and a normal family it was pretty average. Deep down I was a little board with my life and I wanted excitement in my life well when I was eleven my world would never be the same again.**

**One day I was approached by these three people who looked a few years older than me two guys and one girl "Can I help you three?" I asked them.**

**I was told never talk to strangers but I guess I sort of forgot. They started to tell me about these three demons from this other world called Haze and that they had the power to control fire and somehow I ended up being their host and how they too were able to control a certain element and how we were supposed to fight some evil dude named Knight who had the power to control darkness.**

**I have to admit it didn't take me long to accept their offer so like any eager eleven year old boy I said "YES!".**

**I spent three long years training with them it was the longest three years of my life. I had learned a lot and I mean a lot of fire base spells and the hand to hand fights were one of the hardest for me.**

**In the end it was all worth it I learned how to teleport myself and others, enter into peoples dreams, how my powers was connected to my emotions, and a lot of other things like summoning different types of fire creatures among other things as well. Hell I was even able to do magic spells that weren't even fire related both dark and white magic.**

**I still remember the first time I was able summon my armor. First there was inferno I still remember that one. The fire that covered my body shifted from fire to red samurai armor that covered me from head to toe I even had a red helmet that covered my head and mouth so the only thing that was visible was my eyes. I even had two blades sticking out of my left arm, it felt like my powers had gotten a boost. I was faster, stronger, and more powerful that I was before.**

**Then there was my personal favorite Pyris. Now this one has red and yellow armor plates that had a fire Kanji that covered most of my body with black armor on the inside to cover my skin. On both of my hands there were cannon like guns on each of them that would let me shoot fireballs out of them. Another thing I liked about this armor was that I had fire red wings to fly with, that allowed me to attack from all kinds of directions. The mask that came with this armor only left my eyes visible with two horns on the top. The boost this armor gives me my powers goes up 50 times more than before.**

**Than there was Valcanius this armor well let's just say it was made to resemble a Phoenix. It was fire red scales that resembled the feathers of the Phoenix my hands were turned into claws. The wings on my back are literally made of fire still blazing whenever I flapped them. Not only does it gives my the appearance on a Phoenix but even the ability of one too. Like being able to survive lethal attacks that could possibly kill me in a way I'm damn near invincible in this form. The mask for this armor resembles the head of a Phoenix minus the beak and covers my entire head. When I'm in this armor let's just say if I wanted to I could wipe out half a city with just one hand, but since uses up a lot of my powers I try my best not use unless I really need too. **

**Every time I would come home from training my parents would always worry about me when I came home late or if I had cuts on me or my clothes I couldn't afford to tell them as much as I hate lying to them I couldn't tell them the truth at least not yet.**

**One day When I was coming home from school I resolved to tell my parents everything from me being the host of three demons to fighting an evil, cold, and ruthless being named Knight.**

**When I got home and opened my front door I saw something that I will never forget for as long as I live.**

**Both of my parents there on the floor dead blood everywhere on the floor on the walls and on the ceiling. There in the center of all of this was knight with a smile of accomplishment on his sick and twisted face.**

**He had a tanned complexion with a black beard, he was wearing a leather jacket and most of his out fit was black and his eyes were dark and empty and soulless and the smile on his fact would send shivers down you spine. **

"**It's about time you showed up school must've been rough" He said in a mocking tone laughing at me.**

**At that moment I was engulfed in flames I was fueled by my rage at that point nothing else mattered to me and I charged at Knight with everything I had but with one hand he was able to send my flying into a wall.**

**I was trying my best to stay conscious I saw him walking towards me with a little knife in his hand and with it he put a scar on the left side of my face smiling at his work **

"**I could just kill you right now but I won't I'm just going let you live with the fact of just how weak you are. Let that scar be a reminder of how pathetic, weak, powerless, and helpless you really are boy" He said to me as he laughed even harder.**

**His laugh was something that would stay with me for the rest of my life it was the last thing that I remembered before I lost consciousness. **

**I soon woke up to find myself in the presence of the other three elemental warriors they had healed my wounds but the scar on my face that was something they couldn't heal.**

**I wanted to go after Knight right then and there I didn't care that I was still in pain I didn't care what would happen to me all I wanted was revenge, but the others stopped me and tried to talk some sense into me.**

**They told me that it would be foolish if I go off to fight Knight by myself in the current state that I'm in now I hate to say it but they were right.**

**So for the next six months I spent them training during that time I was able to use my magic to form a Katania that could change into any type of weapon I could think of.**

**The day before we went off to fight Knight I used a my powers to form a mask to cover most of my face except for my eyes and mouth, but mostly to cove the scar. The thing that made me promise myself that I would never be powerless ever again.**

**We learned that he would be waiting for us on top of a skyscraper ready. We didn't waste anytime getting there to finish this battle.**

**When we were fighting Knight when we were fighting Knight I learned just how powerful the darkness can really be.**

**Throughout most of the battle he was just toying with us while we were giving everything we had. At one point he had us strangled by our necks with one of his shadows and started slamming us onto the ground full force. He Even trapped us in a dome of dark energy I don't even want to remember what happened in there.**

**We gave it our all to stop Knight I was even in my third armor but he was still to strong for us to beat him but I didn't want to give up not yet and I could tell that the others weren't going to give up so easily as well. **

**So in one final attempt we combined the powers of fire, wind, water, and earth along with our most powerful attacks and aimed them at Knight.**

**He was doing a good job blocking it but we didn't give up we put every single bite of our energy into this attack. Eventually Knight couldn't block for long and before he knew it he was swallowed up by the attack and was wiped out of existence.**

**I was glad that I was able to avenge my parents but I also knew that I couldn't go back to the way my life used to be. There was nothing there for me anymore it was time for me to move on in life.**

**I told the other warriors goodbye and maybe we'll meet again someday and with that I teleported out of there to where? I have no idea.**

**For the next few years I became a drifter I went from one world to the next fighting so many different people learning different fighting styles and so many different spells just to make myself stronger. I even abandoned my old name in the process. **

**When I was in the Ninja world I knew my life would be changed forever; again. I was just minding my own business walking in a clear field until 10 rouge ninjas showed up out of nowhere they looked like they were Jounin level at best.**

"**He kid why don't you be a good boy and hand over whatever you have to us and we might let you live" Their leader said to me.**

"**I say we take that mask too" A second one said to his leader**

"**I have a better idea" I told them and with that I teleported and with my sword their leader lost his head as I attacked him from behind.**

**One of them threw a Kunai at me but before it made contact with my skull it disappeared in thin air.**

"**What just happened?" One of the ninja's asked me.**

"**I Teleported it somewhere" I simply answered his question with a little smirk.**

"**To Where?" He asked before the Kunai went straight through his skull killing him.**

"**Right there" I said looking at his lifeless body and turned and face the eight ninjas in front of me. **

**The others soon attacked me I didn't mind I could use a little exercise. It wasn't much of a work out though it only took me one minuet to beat them I didn't even work up a sweat.**

"**That was impressive" A brown haired man said as he showed up from out of thin air.**

"**Just how long have you been watching me?" I asked him getting into a fight stance.**

"**Relax I'm not here to fight. I've been here since you killed their leader over there" He said as he pointed to the bodiless head. **

"**Is there a reason why your hear?" I asked him.**

"**Why yes after seeing your fight I figured that I could use someone with your ability to help me with my cause." the stranger said to me.**

**Pretty soon he told me about his coalition, Authorian, and a dude named Kuroouja To be honest with you it sounds pretty interesting.**

"**So will you join us?" He asked me**

"**Sounds pretty good to me I'm in" I told him with a smirk on my face.**

"**Great" He said Then pretty soon he made this portal show up out of nowhere he told me to step through it. I just shrugged it and walked right in and he followed right behind me.**

* * *

**Which brings us back to the present me standing in a room with three people and two strange creatures.**

"**Nice to see your back" we turned around to see a girl with a big cat beside her walking towards us. "He must be a new addition to our little group" She said with a smile on her face **

"**Yes he is oh! I almost forgot to introduce myself my name is Slop Doggy" He said as he introduced himself to me.**

"**My name is Momentai and this is my guardian Aequus" She smiled while pointing to the giant Cat creature next to her.**

"**My name's Chloe this is Asumon" The other girl simply said pointing to that lizard thing as they both approached us.**

"**Say I never got your name" Slop said looking at me with a smile on his face.**

"**Yeah who are you and what makes you so special?" Chloe asked me rising one of her eyebrow with curiosity.**

"**Me? My name is….Spryous and let's just say I'm on fire" I told them my new name with a little smile on my face and with my left arm on fire.**

* * *

**I made one life changing decision a long time ago and I ended up almost dieing so many times and in so many different ways, aw hell it wouldn't hurt to make another one and besides these guys look like they could kick some serious ass.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I only own Spryous and the creatures that he summons that's it**

* * *

**This is chapter two of my coalition story it takes place a month after Spryous joins the coalition. **

* * *

"**Can I ask you a question?" Momomentai asked Spryous while he was eating a bowl of Honey Nut Cheerios.**

"**Ok go ahead" He answered as he took another bite of his cereal.**

"**Do you ever take that mask off?" She asked the masked boy while he was eating his breakfast. **

"**Only when I'm alone, other than that it stays on at all times." He explained to the young girl.**

"**Morning guys" Slop Doggy greeted the two people who was setting at the kitchen table. **

"**Morning Slop" They both said at the same time as they watched Slop take a seat in between them.**

"**So Spryous did you enjoy your first few nights here?" Slop asked while fixing himself a bowl of Cheerios.**

"**Yeah to tell you the truth it's been awhile since I slept in a comfy bed." Spryous answered finishing his bowl of cereal.**

"**Good to hear, but I do have a question" Slop said but was cut off by Spryous.**

"**If it's about the mask I only take it off when I'm alone, other than that it stays on at all times" He said to the leader of the coalition.**

"**Oh ok then. Where did you get that Katana it looks really cool and nice color by the way." Slop said admiring the weapon.**

"**Thanks I made it myself, I can even change it into any weapon I can think of." Spryous said while he was putting his bowl away. "I even made the mask too." he said as he sought back down in his chair.**

**It wasn't long until a still tired Chloe came walking into the kitchen with Asumon right behind her.**

"**Morning Chloe" Momomentai said to her sleepy friend.**

"**Morning Momomentai, morning Slop, morning masked new guy" Chloe said as made her way to the table pouring herself a bowl of cereal.**

"**I'm starting to think you enjoy calling me that." Spryous said with a deadpan look on his masked face.**

"**Why whatever gave you that idea?" She said smiling while eating her cereal. "So Slop what's our plan of action for today?" She asked the leader of the group.**

"**Well we're supposed to meet up with an informant later on today to gives us some information on the job we have to do today." Slop informed them as he finished up his breakfast. **

"**Great so what time do we ship out?" Momomentai asked putting her bowl away.**

"**We ship out in one hour so be ready to go. You guys have anymore questions?" He asked the three people.**

"**Yeah I have one." Chloe said raising her hand into the air. "Do you ever take that mask off?" She asked looking at Spryous. **

"**Alone it comes off, around others it stays on!" Spryous said banging his head on the table annoyed at the fact that he's been asked the same question for the third this morning.**

_***One Hour Later***_

"**So are you guys ready to go?" Slop asked as he prepared to open a portal with his sword.**

"**Yeah we're good." Chloe said with Asumon in her arms ready to go.**

**The other two just nodded as Slop opened up the portal for them to go through it.**

**Even though Spryous didn't want to show it, he was happy that he would finally be able to go on his first mission with his new teammates. **

_***Festival***_

**The group soon arrived in a alleyway part of a festival where no one was able to see them arrive.**

"**Sweet a festival!" Chloe said as she took in the sight in front of them.**

"**Um Slop are you sure this is the right place?" Momomentai asked him with Aequus standing beside her.**

"**Yeah I mean most informants would mostly want to meet in less crowded areas." Spryous said to Slop.**

"**I'm sure of it this is the right place." Slop told them as they left the alleyway.**

"**Can we play some of the games here first?" Chloe asked wanting to test out some of her skills.**

"**Sorry Chloe we have work to do, the games will have to wait awhile." Slop informed the disappointed girl.**

**The group soon made their way out of the alley and integrated into the crowd of people that were there.**

**The festival had a combination of Japanese and Sci-Fi culture. There were futuristic rides and Japanese style games and decorations. **

**They've been walking around for the last two hours trying to find their informants they were about to leave until Slop sensed a weird energy coming from inside a strangely decorated tent.**

**The group walked in and saw many strange objects inside of the tent. There were kanji signs on the walls, prayer beads here and there, scented candles all over the place, and other things.**

"**You would think that these people would want to hire and interior decorator." Chloe commented while looking at the strange objects.**

"**Really? I feel that the whole **_**do it yourself **_**style gives you the more at home feeling." A man with shoulder length white hair, wearing a white buttoned shirt with long white pants. He also had on white gloves with white shoes, his name was Ranpuouja the light king.**

"**Well if it isn't old snow white long time no see." Chloe said smirking at the 6ft tall man in front of them. **

"**I see that you have a new addition to your little group." Ranpuouja said ignoring Chloe's statement while looking at Spryous.**

"**Spryous this Ranpuouja the light king he used to work for Kuroouja, but now he's on our side." Slop informed him.**

"**It's nice to meet you young man" Ranpuouja said holding his hand out in front of Spryous.**

"**Likewise I'm sure" Spryous said shaking the man's hand.**

"**It's nice to know that this one has manners unlike your last new recruit" Ranpuouja said looking at Chloe who simply spat her tongue out at him. "Now all of you follow me to the back room." He instructed them.**

**They soon walked into the back of the room to see table with a crystal ball on top of it.**

"**Wow snow I didn't know that you were into crystal ball reading" Chloe said looking at the ball.**

**Ranpuouja soon sought down at the table as the others quickly gathered around him.**

"**So I understand that you have some information on the mission we have to do." Momomentai asked standing next to Chloe.**

"**Why yes I do" Ranpuouja said as activated the ball. "You see there's been a lot of abductions lately and I have reason to believe that Kuroouja's men are behind it." He explained to them.**

"**Ok, why are they abducting people then?" Spryous asked wandering what the purpose of the abductions were about.**

"**I was just getting to that. You see they are trying to merge their shadow creatures with humans." Ranpuouja explained.**

"**Why would he want to do that for?" Chloe asked.**

"**He wants to build an army that'll allow them to fight in the light so they won't get weak." Slop concluded.**

"**That's right, but right now they're still in the experimentation stage which is why I contacted you." Ranpuouja explained. "I was able to locate the base where they were holding the experiments a few day ago." He explained to them.**

"**Ok so where is it? Spit it out!" Chloe asked losing her patients at the man.**

"**Be patient I was just getting to that." Ranpuouja said a little annoyed at the girl. "The base is located 200 miles just southeast of here. It's surrounded be some mountains and it's heavily guarded inside and out." He stated to the group.**

"**So we just go in kick some ass, save the captives, and stop the evil experiments?" Chloe summed up. "Sounds easy enough let's go." She said with Asumon in her arms.**

"**Thanks for the info Ranpuouja, be sure to keep in touch." Slop said as he got into position to open another portal.**

"**Don't worry I will, be careful though because things will get messy down the road." he said as the portal opened and the group of young people went through it.**

_***Outside of the Mountain Base***_

**The portal soon opened back up and the group came out of it at a good distance of the base so no one could see them exit it.**

**The area had dark grey thunder clouds that covered the sky so it could block out the sun completely. The mountains there looked like they could keep going up without end. There were no snow on them, the only thing on them were rocks, stones, and pebbles.**

**The base resembled a prison that was covered with what looked like an electric fence and the guards looked like they were armed to the neck down. **

"**So fearless leader what's our plan of action?" Momomentai said to Slop as she kneeled down beside him.**

"**We need to figure out a way to get inside of the base unnoticeable to free the captives and to stop those experiments." Slop said to them.**

"**From the way this place is guarded you'd have to be a mouse to sneak pass those guys." Chloe said.**

"**I think I can take care of that." Spryous said to them as all heads turned towards him.**

"**Really how are you going to do that?" Momomentai asked with curiosity in her voice.**

"**Simple" was all he said as he placed two fingers on the ground. Pretty soon his eyes turned fire-red "I summon thee!" he said in a low voice.**

**To their surprise a little flame came from out of the ground and took the form of two little mice that had yellow hair with a bit of red running through it.**

"**BOSS! Long time no see how have you been!?" One of the little mouse with a Brooklyn accent said as he jumped up latching on to Spryous giving him a hug.**

"**It's nice to see you again too Chesszer, but could you let me go now?" Spryous said as he pulled the little mouse named Chesszer off of him.**

"**Can you blame him boss? We haven't seen ya in such a long time we thought you were dead." Said the second mouse with a little scar under his right eye.**

"**Sorry guys I just been going from place to place, fight to fight, along with other things I don't want to bring up at the moment." Spryous said looking in a random direction while rubbing the back of his head.**

"**It's ok boss you don't have to explain to us I'm pretty sure you gottca your reasons. Hey ain't that right Joey?" Chesszer said turning to his big brother who was busy flirting with Chloe and Momomentai.**

"**Why hello there, have anybody ever told you that you are two of the most beautiful creatures that I have ever laid my eyes on?" Joey said in a smooth voice walking up to the two girls.**

"**Hey what do you think you're doing?" Chesszer hissed at his brother.**

"**What does it look like I'm doing idiot?" Joey shot back at his little brother.**

"**How do you know they're not the boss's women?" Chesszer said which made Joey stiffen in fear.**

"**They are not my women." Spryous said with an annoyed look on his masked face.**

"**Well in that case, my name's Chesszer but you can call me Chess if you like." He said winking at the girls.**

**Needless to say that both of them were a little creped out by the fact that they were being hit on by mouse's.**

"**Hey go and find your own women! I saw them first you mook!" Joey screamed at him while tackling him to the ground.**

**The two soon started to roll around on the ground beating, screaming, and cursing at each other. **

**Everyone else just stood there a little dumbfounded as the two brothers fought each other.**

"**OK THAT'S ENOUGH!" Spryous yelled trapping the two in separate fire spears.**

"**Sorry boss." they both said at the same holding their heads down, while Spryous releases them from the spears. **

"**Now like I was trying to say before, guys I like you to meet Joey and Chesszer." Spryous said introducing them to the other three coalition members.**

"**Hey it's nice to meet the both of you." Slop said shaking the hands of both the little mice.**

"**Hey it's nice to meet ya. Say boss just who the hell are these people anyway?" Joey asked him.**

"**I'm glad you asked these are my new friends." Spryous said to the mice, "This is Momomentai and her guardian Aequus, and don't try to pick a fight with Aequus either!"**

**Spryous said to them which caused them to step back a little.**

"**This is Chloe and Asumon, don't pick a fight with them either" He told them again. "Finally we have the leader of this little coalition Slop Doggy." He concluded to all of them.**

"**Wait so this guy here is the leader of this little group? HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Aw man boss what kind of group is this anyway?" Chesszer laughed even harder. **

"**Let me guess boss you're just passing through here and giving them a helping hand right!?" Joey laughed as he looked at Spryous.**

"**Guys…I'm the newest member of this little group." He told them with a board look on his masked face.**

**When he said that they instantly stopped laughing in their tracks. They both had shocked looks on both of their faces.**

"**You're a part time member right?" Joey asked.**

**Spryous just shook his head.**

"**Full time member?" Joey asked again.**

**Spryous nodded his head this time at the little mouse.**

"**So this Slop guy is kind of like your boss then right boss?" Chesszer asked.**

"**In a way yes" Spryous answered not really caring.**

"**Please forgive our disrespect from earlier. We had no idea that you were colleges of our boss." Joey begged to the three people.**

"**If there is anything we can do to show our forgiveness name it and it will be done." Chesszer said on one knee.**

"**That's ok guys you don't have to do anything." Slop said to the little mice in front.**

"**Now hold on a minuet Slop if they want to make it up to us then I say let them." Chloe said walking up to their leader. She was going to take them on their offer, until Slop interjected.**

"**No Chloe that's ok." Slop said sending her a glare that made her pout a bit.**

"**Guys we can do the reunion later I got a job for you two." Spryous said getting back to the job at hand.**

"**Whatever it is boss we're ready to do it." Joey said running up to Spryous.**

"**Great now listen, you see that base down there?" Spryous said pointing at the fortress. **

"**Yeah what about it?" Chesszer asked him.**

"**There are some people held captive down there being used for experiments." Spryous explained. "You can probably see that it's armed on the outside and probably on the inside." He continued.**

"**Say no more boss I know where you're going with this." Joey said to him. "You want us to go and find those captives for you right?" He asked.**

"**Great! This is just like old times!" Chesszer said jumping up in the air with joy.**

"**Pretty much, now listen we're going need one of you to locate the lab that's doing the experiments, understand?" Spryous told the two who simply nodded.**

"**Ok guys time to get down to business." Spryous told them as he sought them on the ground. "Share your eyes with me Sight See!" He chanted.**

**Soon the two mice eyes started to glow. Joey's eyes were glowing red while Chesszer's eyes were glowing yellow.**

**When Momomentai and Aequus both looked over at Spryous they saw that his right eye was red and his left eye was yellow.**

"**Ready to go boss!" They both said at the same time before Spryous teleported them inside of the base.**

"**So you can summon rats?" Chloe said walking up to Spryous. "I get the feeling that you probably used them for **_**other**_** kinds of jobs in the past" She said with sly smile on her face.**

"**Firstly I never used them for **_**those **_**kinds of jobs!" He said blushing a bit behind his mask. "Secondly they're not the only ones I can summon a lot of fire creatures, some of them are creatures you never evened heard of before." He explained to her.**

"**So was that a summoning jutsu you did earlier?" Slop asked approaching him.**

"**No not exactly it's kind of a long story I'll tell you about it someday" Spryous told him.**

"**Ok then. This Sight See it must let you see through their eyes like clairvoyance then?" Slop asked. Spryous just nodded at the comment.**

"**I didn't know that you're able to teleport" Momomentai said as she walked up towards him.**

"**Yep. All I have to do is think about on where I want to go, but sometimes I have to be specific on where I want to go otherwise I'll just end up in some random spot. Same thing when I'm about to teleport something or someone." Spryous explained to them.**

_***Inside the Base***_

**Joey was walking through the dark and murky base. He and Chesszer had split up to cover more ground. Chesszer went to look for the lab while he went to find the captives.**

**The inside looked like it hasn't been taken care of in years. The guards in there were like some kind of shadow creatures that had black soulless eyes and had slack jaws. It was safe to say that they were anything but human.**

"**Damn Boss just what the hell are these things?" Joey asked shocked the creatures appearances. **

_***Mountain* **_

"**I have no idea, I'm guessing that these must be the servants. Look don't worry about them just focus on finding the captives." Spryous instructed him.**

_***Inside the Base***_

"**Right boss" Joey said as he restarted his search for the captives.**

**After spending about half hour looking for the captives he was able to come across a room with what looked like an endless row of cells.**

"**Boss I found the place where they're holding them on lock down" Joey reported back. **

_***Mountain***_

"**Great! He found the captives guys!" Spryous told the others.**

"**That's great news! Now can you tell him how many of them are in there?" Slop asked him.**

"**Got it. Joey how many are in there?" Spryous asked the little mouse. **

_***Inside the Base***_

"**From the looks of things there's six people in a total of three cells boss." Joey reported back. "Man looks like these guys been put through hell" Joey said looking at the locked up people.**

_***Mountain***_

"**You're right Joey" Spryous said agreeing with the little mouse. "Ok I'm going to try and teleport them somewhere safe, stand back Joey." He instructed the mouse.**

**He soon focused some of his energy into his right eye which started to glow even redder.**

_***Inside the Base***_

**Joey stood in front of the cells watching the captives. His eyes started to glow redder and one second they were there and the next they all disappeared. **

"**Great job as always boss" Joey said complimenting Spryous. "Ok you ready to break the connection?" he asked.**

_***Mountain***_

"**Yeah I'm ready" Spryous said as he soon closed his right eye and in an instant he reopened it and it was it's normal brown color again.**

**He soon focused on Joey and before the others knew it Joey was back with them.**

"**I have to admit for a mouse you did real good" Chloe said congratulating the little mouse.**

"**What can I say I'm good at what do ha-ha" Joey chuckled at the comment.**

"**As much as I'd like to celebrate this we still we need to locate the lab" Slop said to the three.**

"**Hey don't worry it if I know my brother he always pulls through" Joey said to him.**

_***Inside the Base***_

**Chesszer was looking all over the base trying to find the lab he was about to give up until he started to hear screaming coming from behind a large grey door.**

**He was able to squeeze under the door and what he saw shocked him to his very core.**

**He saw a creature coming out of the machine it looked like a teenage boy but he was extremely pale like a ghost his eyes were soulless and black. His hands were more like claws and the inside of his mouth had fangs in it. He was soon guided into another room by one of those servants.**

**He soon saw what looked like a middle aged man and some strange shadow creature being put into two separate containers. The Machine looked like it was one giant mixer with two giant spinners over both of the containers.**

**He soon saw this Pale looking man with short messy hair and bi-spectral glasses. He was wearing a buttoned up white lab coat along with purple lab gloves with black pants.**

**He soon walked over to this Purple diamond that was inside of a case. From the looks of things this seems to be the power source for the machine.**

"**Aw man are you seeing this boss?" Chesszer asked with a shocked look on his face.**

_***Mountain***_

"**Yeah I see it I'm going to try to teleport him out of there" Spryous said as he tried to teleport the guy out.**

**Spryous was focusing on the man but to his surprise he felt like he just hit a brick wall.**

"**Shit! I'm being blocked I can't teleport the guy out of the machine." He growled.**

"**Looks like we're going in then." Slop said to them.**

"**Great I was getting tired of sitting out here waiting!" Chloe said ready for some action. "Come on you guys let's go and kick some ass!" She screamed.**

"**I like her boss" Joey whispering to Spryous.**

"**Spryous can you teleport us to the lab?" Momomentai asked him.**

"**Spryous? Boss What the hell is she talking about?" Joey asked.**

"**I'll explain later." Spryous said as he teleported the group into the lab.**

"**What the!?" The pale man yelled in surprised he soon press the alarm button and within seconds there were servants all over the place.**

"**Huh and here I thought that this was going to be easy" Slop said looking at the numbers of servants around them.**

"**Slop since when have our missions ever been easy?" Momomentai said in a fighting stance with Aequus beside her.**

"**Enough talk it's ass whopping time!" Chloe screamed.**

"**She's right time to nut up or shut up!" Spryous screamed as he blasted four of the servants with his fire.**

"**Way to go boss!" Joey and Chesszer screamed at the same time.**

**Slop took out his sword and started to channel lighting through is blade and struck eight of the servants. One tried to sneak up on him but it ended up getting his head cut off.**

"**Ok Asumon let's show these shadow bastards what we're made of!" Chloe shouted at her digimon partner who simply nodded in agreement. **

"**Diamond Destroyer!" Asumon screamed as he tackled ten of the servants at once. "Crimson Beam!" He screamed as a beam shot from his forehead and took out four more servants.**

"**That's what I'm talking about!" Chloe cheered for her partner.**

**There were eight servants surrounding Momomentai and Aequus. With a smirk on both of their faces Aequus attacked all eight of them kill them instantly.**

**It didn't take them long to stop all of the servants that showed up in a way it was more like a game to see who could take out the most.**

"**That was impressive you four are quite powerful for such a young age." The pale man said looking at the defeated servants. **

"**Thanks, now who should we beat you a wedge, wetwilly, or how about a swirly?" Chloe said to the pale man.**

"**Allow me to introduce myself Tensaki head of this facility" He said as he approached them. "I checked my security cameras and my genuine pigs are missing. I assume that you four has something to do with it." He said to them.**

"**Maybe we did maybe we didn't" Slop told Tensaki.**

"**Why I think you did, but no need to worry genuine pigs like the servants you just killed, are replaceable and I see four of them in front of me." Tensaki said with a twisted grin on his face.**

"**Ha! what can a pipsqueak like you do to us?" Chloe said to him.**

"**Why I can do this!" Tensaki said as he revealed the purple diamond from before in his hand. "You see this diamond has the power to combine a servant and a human together, you see we came across this diamond a few months ago. We learned that it has the ability to combine two objects into one being. After fiddling with if for a while we were able to get it to benefit us. Now let's see what happens when I combine the diamond with myself!" He said with a sadistic grin on his face.**

"**That's the thing he used to give this machine it's juice!" Chesszer screamed.**

**Tensaki soon infused the diamond into his chest and pretty soon he started to grow big muscles. His hands turned into sharp razor claws, and his teeth transformed into sharp fangs. His eyes were an empty black hollow color. He soon grew seven ft taller than them, and he let out a monstrous shriek! **

"**Boss what did you get yourself involved in?" Chesszer asked shaking a bit.**

"**Momomentai, Chloe, Chesszer, Joey!" Slop screamed at the four. "You guys try and get that guy out of that machine then destroy it!" He ordered the four.**

"**Hey you got it anything for a friend of the boss." Joey said as he and the others tried to free the trap man.**

"**You ready to go Spryous?" Slop asked the masked boy beside him with his sword ready.**

"**Do you even have to ask?" Spryous responded back with his sword out ready to play.**

**They both charged at Tensaki and brought their swords down on him. He caught them both and through them both into a wall.**

**Before they got back up they saw Tensaki charging at them at full speed. They soon found themselves going through several walls of the base until they found themselves outside.**

"**Ok that shit hurt!" Spryous groaned in pain as he got back up weakly.**

"**If you think that hurt then you're not going to love this!" Tensaki yelled stepping through hole as he released a ball of dark energy from his mouth.**

**Spryous countered it with a fireball that caused a little explosion.**

**Not wasting anytime Slop Shot forward a powerful stream of lighting at full force.**

"**I think I got him" Slop said standing beside Spryous.**

**Soon two black tentacles came from out of the smoke and choked both of the boys and started slamming them on the ground.**

"**I have the power of 700 servants! Do you both truly think you can stop me!?" Tensaki screamed while throwing them onto the ground.**

"**Looks like I'm going have to take things up a notch" Slop said as he stood up. "Bankai! Tensa Zangetsu!" He screamed and His outfit turns black and his giant cleaver transform into a long slick black blade.**

"**If you're taking things up a notch I guess I should too then." Spryous said as he was engulfed by his own flames. "Inferno!" He screamed inside of the fire.**

**When it died down his body was covered in red samurai armor. He had two blades sticking out of his left arm and a helmet that left his eyes the only visible.**

"**So that's what one of your armor looks like? Impressive." Slop said in which Spryous nodded. **

**Slop sent a powerful wave of dark energy towards Tensaki, while Spryous lunched a powerful blast of fire towards him.**

**The attacks were dead on hit, but they were surprised of what they saw.**

"**Not bad those attacks tickled me a bit " Tensaki chuckled at them. "MY TURN!!" He screamed.**

**He soon powered up a giant ball of dark energy and threw at the two boys in front of him.**

"**Get out of the way!" Slop screamed as the ball got closer to them.**

**There were a huge explosion that could be heard from inside of the base.**

_***Inside the Base***_

"**Sounds like Slop and Spryous needs our help! We need to get this guy out of here and fast!" Chloe said.**

"**You're right we need to finish up here and go and save the boss!" Joey said as he kicked the at the glass.**

"**I have an Idea Aequus ram it!" Momomentai ordered her giant cat guardian who did just that.**

**She rammed it with all of her might but nothing was happening.**

"**I think this is going to take all of us" Chloe suggested. **

**They all soon started working together. Chloe and Momomentai both grabbed two giant rocks and started pounding the strong glass. Joey and Chesszer had two little rocks pounding the glass, while Aequus and Asumon were both ramming the glass.**

**After one final hit from all of them they were able to free the man. They soon carried him out through the hole that Slop and Spryous went through.**

'_**Come on you guys just please stay alive!'**_** Momomentai prayed for her two friends.**

_***Battle Ground***_

**There was a giant crater were Slop and Spryous once stood. Tensaki was standing there admiring his work.**

"**What a shame they would've made excellent test subjects. Oh well I still have those two little girls in there." Tensaki chuckled to himself.**

"**Flaming dragons times two!" Spryous screamed from out nowhere as two giant fire dragons had Tensaki pinned down.**

**Soon Slop appeared out of nowhere still in his Bankai with a blue sphere in his right hand. "Rasengan!" He screamed as he rammed it through his chest where the diamond was showing.**

**Unfortunately the attack wasn't doing that much damage to the diamond, and to make matters worse Tensaki was able to break free of the dragons hold and knock Slop into Spryous' direction.**

"**Damn it!" Spryous said still in his armor getting up in pain while helping Slop up. **

"**Looks like the plan didn't work" Slop said holding his right arm.**

**They both discovered that the diamond was the source of all of his powers and they figured that if they destroy that they destroy him. **

"**Looks like your Rasengan wasn't strong enough. I could try a flame Rasengan but it'll probably end up with the same result." Spryous said.**

"**I could try a powerful lighting attack, but I highly doubt it'll work" Slop said back to Spryous.**

"**The only way we can stop this guy if we combine all three of…" Spryous soon stopped when an idea popped into his head and got a confident look on his masked face.**

"**I know where your going with this" Slop said reading the boy's masked expression.**

"**This is our last shot let's make it count" Spryous said to Slop who simply nodded.**

"**I think I'll send you both to place I've heard about I think it was called Hell!" Tensaki said them amusing himself.**

"**If you send me to hell. I'll just kick the Devil's ass, take control of the place, and comeback up here with an army of demons ready to kick your ass!" Spryous said back. He soon turned his attention back to Slop who was getting himself into position.**

**Slop soon put his hands in a cross position "Shadow Clone Jutsu!" Slop Screamed as another him appeared.**

**Slop soon started to the form the basic Rasengan. Spryous add the fire to surround the outside of the spear. Finally Slop's clone added the lighting in Slop's hand before he disappeared in a poof of smoke.**

"**It's been fun playing with the both of you, but now I think it's time to end this!" Tensaki shouted.**

**They both nodded at each other and charged at Tensaki with the attack in Slop's hand.**

"**You're both Pathetic!!!" He screamed as shot another giant dark energy ball at them.**

"**Electric!" Slop screamed.**

"**Flame!" Spryous screamed**

**Soon the ball collide with them in another explosion.**

"**Young boys they remain stubborn even in the face of death" Tensaki said looking at what he thought to be their graves.**

"**Rasengan!" Both Slop and Spryous screamed at the same time reappearing in front of Tensaki.**

**Before the attack hit, Spryous teleported them just in time and when Tensaki had his guard down they appeared right in front of him.**

**They put everything they had in this attack. They pressed it against the diamond and it was strong enough to shatter it and engulf Tensaki in the attack.**

"**AHAHAHAH!!" He screamed while being sent back into the base while feeling the pain of both the lighting and fire at the same time.**

"**Look out!" Chloe screamed as she saw the oncoming attack. They got out of the way just in time and made it outside to join Slop and Spryous.**

**The attack soon came to a halt when it hit the machine with Tensaki still screaming in pain.**

"**Wow you guys look like you had the shit beat out you!" Chloe commented on the boys appearances.**

**They soon heard explosions coming from inside of the base and let's just say it was time for them to leave.**

"**Guys something tells me we should get out of here now." Momomentai said and the others agreed.**

"**Slop can you teleport us back this time?" Spryous asked while sitting on the ground.**

"**Sure thing" Slop said getting into position to open another portal.**

**He took his sword and he opened up another portal he helped Momomentai get the middle aged man in first. Aequus and Asumon followed next with Chloe behind them, Spryous entered last with Joey and Chesszer on his shoulder.**

**There was a huge explosion that took out the entire base and the mountains covering it leaving a giant crater in it's wake.**

_***Penthouse***_

**The group soon returned back home in the penthouse after they dropped off the captive man.**

"**So Spryous how'd you enjoy your first mission?" Momomentai asked bruised masked boy who was sitting on the couch.**

"**It was pretty good, something tells me that things are going to rough down road" Spryous said hold his right arm.**

"**Yep so are you man enough to stick around?" Chloe asked him playfully. **

"**Of course I'm man enough. You're not going to get read of me that easily." Spryous said smiling from behind his mask.**

"**Good to hear, I'll heal your wounds" Momomentai offering to heal him, but he waved her off.**

"**That's ok I got it covered" He said as he limped towards the balcony. "Phoenix Fire." He said as he placed a glowing hand on his chest that spread the flame over his body and within seconds he was all better.**

"**Wow impressive" Momomentai said impressed at his healing ability. "Can you heal Slop too?" She asked him and he simply nodded.**

**Slop soon walked out to the balcony and stood in front of Spryous "Phoenix Fire" He said as his glowing hand covered Slop in the same fire he was in, and within seconds he was healed too.**

"**So boss can we crash in your room tonight?" Chesszer asked.**

"**Sorry but you guys need to go home now and tell the other of my current status" Spryous explained.**

"**Come on boss can't we do that tomorrow? I mean this is a pretty good place here!" Joey begged.**

"**Return!" Spryous said as he held his left hand out while watching the two mice disappear in little flames.**

"**Why'd you send them home they seem like fun guys?" Chloe told him with a pout on her face.**

"**Don't worry they'll be back but not tonight." Spryous told them.**

"**Well you guys it is getting late maybe we should call it a day, night guys." Momomentai said as she and Aequus went to her room calling it a night.**

"**Night! Well you guys I'm going to get some shut eye now." Slop said heading to his room.**

"**Well Asumon I think we should too, it's time for a good nights rest. Good night masked new guy" Chloe said teasingly to Spryous while carrying Asumon to her room.**

"**I think she dose enjoy calling me that" Spryous said smiling to himself. "This is all going into my diary tonight." He said as walked off to his room happy that he joined this coalition. **

* * *

**The Flaming Dragon head: It's an attack that Spryous can use when he sticks his sword into the ground calls forth any number of flaming dragon heads to attack or restrain. **

**Summoned Beasts: Each beast has a different personality and type of speech so they don't all act the same.**

**Summoning: He just put two fingers on a the ground and say "I summon Thee" He basically just thinks about what to summon and he can send them back by holding his left out and saying "Return"**

**Sight See: Is a move that lets him see through the eyes of the creatures he summons. The move also lets him talk to them from a distance.**

**Armor: When he's engulfed in his flame he just says the name of the armor he wants to transform into.**

**Phoenix Fire: is a healing move that can heal anybody or anything.**

**Electric Flame Rasengan: A move that combined with Slop's Electricity and his fire can be quite deadly. **

**I hope you all enjoyed this chapter I look forward to reading the other members stories.**

**Like Slop would say: Be safe and Well. Ok guys. **


	3. Chapter 3

The following takes place sometime after Razen joins the team.

Disclaimer: I only own Spryous the other CoA members belongs to their respective authors.

_Dear Diary_

_Day 2, Me, Slop and Razen has been here in the world of Shinyou. Slop told us that the place was being under control by Kuroouja's control, and that we had to come and liberate it. Since Momentai, Chloe, HT, and James were busy with their own assignments that only left Razen and me available for the job. We had to disguise ourselves, as servants in order get around here unnoticed, and to get around here without causing so much attention to ourselves. Slop told us that there was a secret weapon being built here and we had to find it and destroy it. _

_When we came here we were all shocked at the conditions of this place, it was as a sad and depressing sight. There were people and creatures being harassed and beaten for no apparent reason, the streets were littered with garbage and people begging for food. Some of the buildings there looked a bit old and ready to collapse at any moment; the sky there was clouded with darkness like the sun would never shine down on this place ever again. Slop was able to find us a hotel for us to stay in for a while good thing it's a three bedroom suite, the inside is nice and the food here is good. This is all I have to write for now, signing out._

_Spryous._

Spryous soon closed his diary and teleported back to his room back at the base. As soon, he did that there was a knock on his door.

"Hold on a second!" Spryous screamed as he put his mask back on his face, and made his way towards the door.

"Let me guess writing in your diary again?" Razen said standing in the doorway grinning at his masked friend.

"Ha-ha that's so funny, you should be a comedian," Spryous said in mocked laughter to his fellow teammate.

"Anyway come on Slop is waiting for us downstairs in the lobby," Razen said to Spryous as he went downstairs to meet up with their leader.

_*Hotel Lobby*_

Spryous and Razen soon made their way downstairs both of them were wearing black hooded cloaks that covers their entire faces so nobody could see them (A/N Like the ones Organization XIII wears).

"I was wandering when you guys were going to show up" Slop said sitting down while reading a magazine. He was wearing the exact same cloak as the other two boys, except his was a little darker.

"Hey we're here aren't we?" Spryous said while taking a seat opposite of the one Slop was setting in.

"So what are we going to be doing today?" Razen asked while setting in a chair that was between Slop's and Spryous' seats.

"Simple we find the secret weapon they have here, destroy the thing, and we set the people here free" Slop explained with smile on his face, and making sure that only his two friends were the only ones who heard him.

"Come on Slop since when have our jobs ever been simple?" Spryous said with a little chuckle.

"I'm pretty sure that this one will be a walk in the park," Slop said with a carefree tone in his voice.

"Yeah you're probably right, come you guys let's go put some food in our stomachs we got a long day ahead of us." Razen said while getting up from his seat.

"Good point I am pretty Hungary" Slop said getting up from his seat as well.

"Yeah I am starving, let's go get some breakfast then" Spryous said as they left the lobby and went to the dinning hall of the Hotel.

_*Downtown Shinyou*_

It had been about four hours since the three had left the hotel; they had been wandering around alleyways and going in and out of buildings for information. They spoke to everyone they met but still nothing.

"Man how many buildings have we been in now?" Spryous said in a tired tone while setting down on a bench.

"I think we should take a little break before we continue" Razen said setting down besides Spryous.

"Alright you guys, if you want to rest we'll rest then." Slop said while looking for a place for them to rest. "Hey how about we go rest in there?" he said pointing to a building that

Looked like a tavern.

_*Inside the Tavern*_

When the three walked inside there were a band playing on the little stage, everybody inside were either drinking, smoking, talking, gambling, or even fighting.

"Wow what an interesting place to take a break" Razen said in sarcastic voice while looking at the inhabitants of the place.

"It's the only place I could think of." Slop explained to them.

"More like the closest place for you to pick" Spryous corrected him.

Slop only gave them a sheepish grin and led them to a random table in the Tavern.

"So, were you guys able to get any leads at all?" Slop asked his two friends.

"Sorry but we've been coming up empty" Spryous explained to him while listening to the band.

"Most of the people we have been talking too have told us what some of the servants been doing to their homes and land." Razen concluded on today's little outing.

"Don't worry guys I'm sure we'll find it, I mean it's only been two days now so relax for now." Slop told them in a reassuring way.

Soon three bigger and muscular guys showed up at their table looking at the three boys threateningly.

"HEY! You three little bastards you're at our table" Said the guy with a tiger like appearance. He was wearing a black leather jacket green pants and knife holder around his waist.

"Yeah if you boys know what's good for you you'll get your little asses up pronto!" Said another guy that looked like a normal human with a purple Mohawk and several tattoos on his body. He was wearing a spiked leather Jacket with no shirt underneath and he was wearing brown cowboy pants.

"Now get the hell up now!" Screamed the third guy, he looked like some kind of humanoid wolverine. He was just wearing a pair of blue jeans.

"Look guys I'm sure that there other tables in here that you could use right now" Slop told them trying to avoid a fight.

"There are, but we want this one," The Tiger guy told Slop in a threatening growl.

"Listen we don't want to start any trouble in here" Razen told them while holding up his hands.

"Yeah I'm sure we can talk about this like adults" Spryous told them hoping that their massage would get through to them.

"Yeah I mean come on" That was all Slop could say before the tiger guy threw him across the room and made him land on top of a table.

"What were you saying?" The tiger guy laughed at him.

"Guys what do you say we have a little fun hmm?" Slop asked as he got back up.

"I call the Wolverine guy!" Spryous shouted as he jumped up in front of him.

"I guess it's just me and you big guy," Razen said to the guy with the purple Mohawk.

The Tiger guy soon lunched himself at Slop who was able to dodge him with ease, delivered a roundhouse kick to tiger's ribs, and sent him crashing into a table.

The Wolverine guy were slinging his claws left and right trying to make contact with Spryous. Spryous was able to dodge the attacking beast with no problem.

"My turn!" Spryous said as he punched the wolverine guy in the gut then followed up with an uppercut. It sent him landing on top of the tiger guy.

"Too slow!" Razen said while dodging the broken glass the Mohawk guys was using to cut him with. He tried to cut him again, but Razen caught his hand and made him drop the glass.

Razen then gave the guy three quick punches in the face, followed by a swift kick in the guy's face.

The tiger guy soon pulled out his knife and attacked Slop with it. Slop was able to catch the guy's hand and caused him to throw it into the wall.

"This is fun and all, but I think it's time to bring this to a close." Slop said as took the guy's arm and slammed him on top of a table knocking him out cold. "Bad kitty" Slop told the tiger.

The Wolverine guy came charging at Spryous ready to attack him like a helpless animal. As soon as he got close enough to the masked boy, Spryous jumped up into the air and with both of his feet kicked him in his chest sending him crashing into the wall knocking him out.

"Remind me to get a rabies shot after this" Spryous told Slop after finishing his opponent.

The Mohawk guy charged at Razen with a chair in his hand ready to hit him with it, Razen was able to catch the chair and gave the guy a hard punch in the gut.

"I'll take this," Razen said as he took the chair from the guy and hit him with it causing him fall to the ground like a rock.

Everybody in the Tavern all looked at the three boys who were able to take down those three bigger guys with little to no problem.

"Sorry about that I'll be sure to pay for everything that got broken in here!" Slop told the people inside.

After that, everybody went back to doing the things they were doing before the fight broke out.

"That was quite the show you three put on" Said a monotone voice from behind them. It was wearing a hooded cloak just like them except it was gray.

"Who are you?" Spryous asked the mysterious figure with a curious voice.

"I over heard you three talking earlier, and I might be able to help you." The voice said that sounded like the person was male.

"So you think you might be able to help us?" Razen asked the figure.

"Yes follow me, and by the way my name is Kenjo" Kenjo told the three boys.

They soon followed him outside into an alleyway where nobody could see them.

"Ok so could you please tell us what you know?" Slop kindly asked the hooded man.

"Why of course" Kenjo chuckled, and without warning shot all three of them with a tranquilizer dart and caused them to fall unconsciousness.

"You sneaky bastard!" Was the last thing Spryous said before he blacked out.

_*Several Hours Later*_

When the three woke up, they found themselves inside of some kind of dungeon. There were barley any light in the place, and the ceiling of the place was dripping water onto the concrete ground. They could hear shouts and yells coming from the cells, but what really caught their attention was the silver collars that was around their necks.

"What the fuck! How the hell did we end up in hear?" Spryous said as he pulled himself up while taking in his surroundings. He checked to see if his mask was still on his face, at least he was happy to know that his mask was still on.

"That bastard tranqed us." Razen grumbled as he got to his feet. "So what do we do now Slop?" He asked the leader of the group.

"First we figure out how we're going to get out of here, and then we try to get these collars off of our necks." Slop informed them as he examined the collars around their necks.

Not too long afterwards, they started to hear footsteps coming down some stairs in the barely lit area.

They saw three figures in front of them, two of them were servants wearing black armor with horns sticking out of their heads, from the way they looked it was like the armor was moving on it's own. They were both carrying staffs in their hands that were the same color as the collars. The third figure was the hooded man Kenjo chuckling about his latest catch.

"I was wandering when you boys were going to wake up" Kenjo said as he removed his hood to reveal a man that looked like he was in his late thirties. He had blonde hair and a blonde beard (A/N: He looks like Luxord from Organization XIII, but with blue skin and elf ears).

"What do you want with us and what's with these collars?" Slop asked as Kenjo approached the outside of the cell.

"Why I just came to check up on the newest additions of our little arena games" Kenjo stated to Slop with pleased smile on his face.

"Ok then why did you put these things around our necks?" Spryous said as he approached the man.

"Why to help keep you under control" Kenjo said as he pulled out a grey remote control and pressed a blue button on it.

The moment he pressed that button the boys started to feel an extreme pain going through their bodies. It was unimaginable they screamed bloody murder like there were thousands of daggers going through their bodies all at once.

Kenjo chuckled at their pain with amusement "Did you boys enjoy the little demonstration?" He asked them very amused.

"You….Bastard!" Slop screamed trying form electricity in his hands to electrocute the man, but to his surprise, nothing happened.

"Another little feature is that it will negate any and All special powers that you might have. Think of it as an insurance policy, and one more thing your first match is in one hour." Kenjo said before he and the two guards went back up the stairs.

"Well guys looks like we don't have much of a choice right now," Slop stated as he sought himself back down on the floor.

"No I guess not, but there might be a bright side to this," Razen said in a hopeful voice.

"Really like what?" Spryous asked fellow teammate wandering what he could be talking about.

"We might be able to get some information on the secret weapon that we've been looking for." Razen explained to them.

"You do have a point, and we might be able to figure out how to get these damn things off of our necks," Spryous added to the statement.

"Alright then it's settled" Slop said agreeing with them. "Remember when get out there to the battle ground we can't afford to let our guard down out there." He informed them and they replied with a nod.

_*One Hour Later*_

While the three were waiting in their cell, a group of guards opened the lock to it and began to drag them out.

"Well looks like it's time to get down to business." Spryous said, as they were being excourted to the arena.

_*Arena*_

When they got to the arena, they found that it was a giant dome with hundreds and thousands of people there cheering for the fights to begin.

The battlefield was mostly a matlic battlefield with a silver floor and there were bars over it to separate the fighters from the spectators durning the matches.

The three were amazed at the amount of people who were there shouting and screaming for the entertainment to begin.

_*King's Throne*_

The king was a tall man with short brown hair with creamed skin. He wore a golden robe with black stripes in it, he was wearing three rings on both of his hands. He also had on lite blue pants and grey combat boots. His throne looked like it was made of pure gold.

"So these are the boys that you told me about? Funny they don't like anything special to me." He spoke in a gruff voice.

"I wouldn't say that; looks can be deceiving after all" Kenjo said to his as he watched the three boys down in the arena.

"Well let's see how good they are first." The king said as he stood up to address the crowd.

"WELCOME NEW CHALLANGERS TO OUR ARENA!" He said with a booming voice of authority. "HERE YOUR SKILLS SHELL BE PUT TO THE TEST! ONLY THE STRONGEST CAN SURVIVE THIS!" He announced to Slop, Spryous, and Razen as they looked up to him.

"NOW LET THE BATTLE BEGAIN!" He announced as the crowd boomed with cheers and screams.

With that the ground beneath the boys feet started to separate them and soon gaint walls came out of the ground putting them each in their own little arenas.

_*With Slop*_

Slop looked around trying to find a way to make contact with his two comrads. "guys can you hear me?" he yelled to them.

He soon turned his attention to the ground in front of him. He seen a hole appear in the ground and out of it came a servant. The servant was big and muscular and gave out a lion's roar.

"Ok I think I should take care of you first." Slop said as he got into a fighting postion.

_*With Spryous*_

Spryous just looked around his little cubical trying to figure out what just happened.

"I REALLY do not like where all of this is heading" He said to himself as a small hole opened up in the ground in front of him.

Out of it came a muscular servant with sharp horns on it's forhead. It gave out a ferocious roar and charged at him ready to kill.

"Just my fucking luck!" Spryous said as he dodged out of the way of the raging beast.

_*With Razen*_

Razen was wandering what he was about to face as he watched the hole on the ground in front of him open up.

"I have a bad feeling about this" He said as he saw a shadow figure come out of it.

It was another muscular servant with sharp tiger claws on both of it's hands and roared like one to boot.

"Well here I go again" Razen said ready to fight the servant as it came at him.

_*King's throne*_

"Now let's see what these boys are made of" The King chuckled as he watched the three fights that was about to take place.

"Likewise" Kenjo snickered at the entertainment below.

Look at that I just ended a story on a cliff hanger! Anyway I was going to make this A LOT longer but I thought that it would be better to break it down into a few chapters.

This was just part one but don't worry I'll put part two up when I'm able to think of something for it. I'm slowly coming out of my writers block, but don't worry I'll have it here When I get the chance. Just so some of you know they are still wearing their cloaks right now while they're fighting.

So Remember to Read and Review and I'll see you guys later. So you know be safe and well. See ya later.


End file.
